Turbine engines, and particularly gas or combustion turbine engines, are rotary engines that extract energy from a flow of combusted gases passing through the engine onto a multitude of rotating turbine blades, which are mounted to a rotating shaft rotationally supported by bearings. Turbine engines transported from a manufacturing facility by an automotive vehicle, such as a semi-tractor, require a transportation process that avoids damage to the turbine engine bearings. The bearings can be damaged by the relatively high frequency vibrations during movement over roads, which can cause false brinelling and washboarding failures. Typically, air ride shocks and rubber isolators are used during transportation to isolate the engine and bearings from the vibrations from the vehicle to thereby prevent damage to the bearings from vibration.